I wasn't Enough
by pinktron
Summary: Hell Night wasn't the only time that Adam got to Julian. he got out of jail, and he's back to take Julian away...
1. Goodbye Princess

"What do you think you're doing?" The voice was anything but accusing. It was soft and questioning.

"What does it look like, Derek?" Julian spat. "I'm leaving, and I'm leaving for good!"

Derek frowned at his friend. "You can't. That stalker is out there, and the walls of Dalton are the only safe place until we find out how this crazy fan girl got in the school."

Julian sighed and blew his bangs out of his eyes. "I don't think you understand… I don't want to live another day with that… that… arrogant pompous prick!" The tears were streaming out of the actors eyes, before he collapsed into Derek. "I told him, Derek, and he just left…"

Derek led Julian to the bed and sat down with him. "He left?"

"He just walked out of the room, and I just… I don't think I can do this anymore…" Julian stood and grabbed the bag he had been packing. "Goodbye, Derek."

The taller Stuart boy grabbed Julian's arm. "You can't go out in weather like this, Julian! Are you crazy?"

The actor just smiled the show-stopping smile. "I guess I am. I'm a little bit crazy." Then he handed Derek two letters. "Don't open them until I'm gone, D. The second one is for Lo…"

Derek nodded and hugged his second best friend. "It's been a good three years , buddy. I'm going to miss you." He then watched as Julian made his way down the corridor.

Derek looked down at the letters in his hands. He knew Julian was staying around for another hour or two so that he could say goodbye to Kurt (They had become extremely close), and Adam (The boys actions were still strange to Derek). The boy stood up, and walked in the direction of Logan's room. It was better for the prefect to find out that Julian had left from him than from someone else.

"Logan," Derek knocked on the door. "Hey, Lo…"

Finally the boy came to the door, but he wasn't the same boy. The blonde haired superman who wouldn't let anyone touch him had a wrinkled uniform, and messed up hair. He looked as if he had been crying, and his nose was running badly. "Hey, Lo." Derek pushed himself into the room and sat down on the neatly made bed. "I uhm…I came to tell you that Jules… he uh... he left. Again. But this time he's leaving for good and—"

"NO!" The scream ricochet off of the walls, and the blonde boy broke down into a sob in the middle of the room. "He can't leave… he can't… the stalker said he couldn't. He said Jules couldn't leave…"

Derek knelt down by the prefect. "What do you mean the stalker said Julian can't leave."

"I know who the stalker is…." Logan raised his head. "I was doing rounds, and I stumbled upon him. His room is covered in pictures, hundreds of pictures. The room reeks of blood and vanilla. Rose petals on the floor. Derek it's like my own personal hell. Pictures of me and Julian with me axed out. He is a terrible person. He told me Julian can't leave or he would kill him, and that… that… he would kill me and him if… if…. I told him I loved him back…"

Derek listened to the boys speech come out between sobs. "That's why you left isn't it? Its not that you don't love him is it? Lo? Who is the stalker? I need to know."

Logan raised his head so he was staring straight into Derek's eyes, and whispered one single word. "Adam…"

Julian walked down the corridor. He had just bid his goodbyes to Kurt, and Adam. He was now leaving. He got to the end of the hallway and opened the door. He looked back down the hallway he had walked a million times. However, this was nothing like those times. He knew he wouldn't be back, and that he was never good enough for the one he loved. He let the pouring rain wet his face before letting the door close behind him, and walking down the wet cobblestones.

Adam lit the candles letting the scent fill the room. "I'm saving you from yourself, Julian." H whispered so quietly. "I'm saving you from them and from yourself. If I can't have you… no one will. He let the blade glide down his wrist and onto the picture. This time Logan was spared and Julian was covered in the thick crimson liquid…

Julian screamed but no one could hear him. "Relax, Julian! I'm trying to help you!"

"How is this helping me?" Julian screamed with pure terror. "Are you trying to kill me, Adam? So you even know what you're doing?"

Adam just grinned and he turned the actor around to face him. The rain cascaded down their faces, and he placed a soft kiss to Julian's forehead. "I'm protecting you from them, and from yourself. I'm protecting you so that they can't hurt you, and so that you don't hurt yourself!"

The actor tried to scream for help again, but not before Adam slit his arm deeply, penetrating an artery. "Bleed, Julian… think about what you've done, and remember I'm saving you from Logan, and the rest, and the hurt, and the pain. I'm giving you the out…"

As Adam walked away Julian lay there bleeding on the wet cobblestones. The rosy liquid rushed around him, and the actor was helpless to stop it. "Help me," he whisper lightly. "Please please help me…"

Logan and Derek were rushing around the campus looking franticly for Julian. They had even gone into Windsor and struck up and unlikely alliance to look for the boy.

"Julian! Jules! Julian where are you!" Logan rushed down the hallways. And out into the rain with Derek on his hells, and the Brightman twins behind him.

"Julian! Julian!" Kurt ran into them from the opposite way with Blaine hugging close to him.

"We're going to find him, Kurt." Blaine whispered into the courtenors ear. "He's not going to leave. I promise you, you will never lose another person clos to you… I promise."

The small group met up, and decided to alert the Headmaster about the actors disappearance, however she didn't seem concerned because he had filed for leaving for an acting job earlier, and had told the boys he had probably left to catch his plane.

Julian felt the life leave his body. "Help me…" His whisper was so quiet he could barely hear himself. He looked down to his arm. The rain had mixed with his blood and washed it down the cobblestones and around his clothing. When he still had strength he had wrapped the wound in his jacket, but it kept bleeding and soaked through the jacket, and onto the ground around him.

The boy whimpered every time he tried to move. He didn't have the energy to care anymore, and he laid his head onto the mulch in the flower bed to his right. "I'm so tired…" he whispered again "Someone please help me…"

Logan fell on his knees in thanks when Dwight showed up, his hair dripping, and holding a medallion and map. "I won't let anyone gat hurt… ever again…." The boy handed them the map with Julian's apparent location, and wen to change his clothes.

"Lo, listen to me…" Derek grabbed his friend's shoulders. "If he's still here it means Adam probably has him, or did something to him. Please don't freak when you see him. He could be in bad condition just when we find him don't get in people's way… please, Lo?"

Logan nodded and traced the map with his fingers. "Com'on, let's go find your prince…"


	2. I'm Sorry I loved You

**A/n:I am sooooo excited to tell you that I love this chapter! So without further ado I give you the second to last installment of "I wasn't enough. If you like this story you should go check out my other angst story "Danger Dazzelment, Dalton. And don't forget to PM me or review the story. I can't tell you how much it means to have people actually like my stuff… I am also aware that this chapter is like super small, but I like it. The next chapter will also be the last. I should be able to upload that tomorrow, so be on the lookout!**

Julian's heat was slowing in beat as the blood poured out of him. He didn't know how long he had been laying there, but the dizziness and tiredness took over. He fell into a dream fog, and the first thing he saw was Logan. The blonde boy could be a supermodel. But the boy of his dreams turned to another figure, and grabbed their hands. The other boys face was obscured for a moment before it revealed to be Blaine's face, and suddenly it was Kurt's face… It switched back and forth before Logan collided his lips with the figure that was both Kurt and Blaine…

Finally the disturbing image of Logan faded and was replaced with Logan lying in his bed with Julian by his side. They were sign side by side, and they looked so young. Julian's brain suddenly reminded him that it was a memory of freshman year. He had been so upset that night, that t=he had slept cuddled next to Logan to keep himself from crying all night. The vision of Logan opened his eyes, and looked at Julian. They gazed into each other's eyes before the vision was plunged into complete darkness.

Logan threw himself into the labyrinth of flowers and plants. They looked so ominous in the dark of night with the rain pouring down. They had been searching for about an hour for the actor. Suddenly from the distance they heard a shout.

"Logan! Derek!" the voices of Evan and Ethan reached their ears. the two Stuarts took off after the voices.

Derek was the first to see Julian lying there. The boy was laying almost lifeless in a pool of his own blood that was flowing from his jacket wrapped arm. Kurt and Blaine followed up behind and Kurt buried his head and sobbed into his boyfriends chest.

Logan was the last to see Julian. When he did his slid down onto his knees next to the boy, ripping his own jeans, and shaking his friend awake. "Julian! Jules! Com'on princess! Wake your prissy self up!"

Blaine set Kurt down onto a stone bench and put a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder. "don't worry. He'll be okay…" Logan motioned to Kurt, and Blaine nodded before getting up and returning to his boyfriend.

Suddenly the actor's eyes blinked and opened softly. "Lo," the boy took his good arm and weakly pulled the prefect to him. "I'm sorry I was never enough for you." Then the boys eyes closed, and sirens could be heard in the distance…


	3. Will you live or Will you die?

It was 2am and the boys hadn't bothered to leave the E.R. Logan leaned against Blaine and Kurt for support. Who knew those two would be the first beside Derek to comfort the blonde.

"Logan," Kurt whispered. "Can I talk to you for a minute…alone?"

Logan nodded and then glanced up at Blaine who nodded, and then got up to follow Kurt out the door.

"Hey Logan, I just talked to the headmaster while you were asleep. From your accusation they contained Adam, and they want you to go up to his room, and look through the things, and tell them what could be important in this case… I was wondering if you wanted someone to go with you."

Logan sighed. "It was terrible last time I saw it, Kurt. "Blood, and vanilla with rose… It was sickening. I was crossed out with bloody x's in almost every photograph… It was terrible. I never knew I could be hated that much…

Kurt pulled the boy close. "Logan, do you want me or even Blaine to go with you? Derek can't go because he has the legal rights to sign papers for Julian's family…"

Logan nodded, "I would like it I you both came with me. I just need people there in case I… I … break down…"

"You love him don't you?"

Logan nodded, "I thought he was straight so I went after everyone I could… Blaine… you… I went after those who were new because they wouldn't judge me… but I just ended up judging myself. I am truly sorry for what I did to strain your relationship with Blaine… however; I don't know if my prince charming is ever coming out of that hospital room…"

Logan, Kurt, and Blaine walked past the police tape and into the room owned by Adam. The other boys in the house had gathered around, and were looking into the room. The three flashed their school ids to the police, and the headmaster before being nodded in.

The stench of blood and vanilla was the first thing the boys smelled. Logan coughed wildly before slowly walking over tho the wall. He felt along the seam of the wallpaper before finding a peeling piece. He pulled it back and an entire wall of pictures were revealed. The pictures were those of Julian. Some were posters, some were screen shots from his TV performances, but mostly there were hundreds of polaroid's that were taken inside Dalton grounds. Most were of Logan and Julian, but some included Derek. However, there was similarity between all the pictures. Logan was scratched out of the pictures or axed out, or even marked out with a red substance.

Kurt went to pull a picture off the wall which was the only one with anything marking Julian. "Is this… blood?" The picture came off the wall with the red substance on the back.

"It couldn't be…" Blaine pulled off another picture and smelled the back. "Kurt put that picture down." Blaine dropped his as well. "Adam hung all these pictures up with blood…

The three boys spent a good twenty minutes going through the room, and giving things they thought were important to the police. After finishing Logan was taken for questioning and then they returned to the hospital.

The nurse came into the waiting room with a slightly grim expression. "Who is here for Julian Larson?" The group stood up and the nurse glared. "Parents and immediate family?"

Derek stood up. "His parents were not reachable and he has no close immediate family. However, I have the rights to signing papers for him."

The nurse nodded for Derek to follow her into a private room. "Do you know what happened to Mr. Larson?"

"he was cut open right?"

'Yes," the nurse replied. "Cut very deeply in a very important artery in the arm. He survived the surgery, and he isn't in comatose. However, he is scarred, he experienced severe trauma, and he will be delicate for a while. This is the best news you could get in this case. Yu may go see him if you like."

Derek nodded and was led into Julian's room. "Leave me with him, please…" His voice trailed off as the nurse nodded. The tall boy took a seat next to his best friend. "I'm so so so sorry Julian… I shouldn't have let you leave. I should have been the responsible one. I was just so sad to see you leave, and I was just so tired of you and Logan resenting each other, that at that moment I did want you to leave. I'm so sorry…"

The actors eyelids fluttered and his hand tightened around Derek's. "It's ok, D." he whispered "You and Lo saved me…" The boy smiled. "Can I please see Logan?"

Derek nodded and left with damp eyes. He looked back into the room to see Julian touching the stiches in his arm, and sitting up to prepare for Logan's visit.

"He's asking for you." Derek tapped Logan's shoulder. "Did you hear me, Lo? He wants to see you."

Logan nodded and like a zombie walked out the double doors to see the broken and battered body of the Stuart boy he loved. "Jules?"

"Hey, Lo…" The actor was sitting up slightly drinking some orange juice. "I uh… I think we need to…. Uhm… uh… talk…" The last word came out like a pathetic whisper.

"Not now." Logan sat on the side of Julian's bed and grabbed the boys hand. "Later, but not now. Right now I just want to be happy that you're alive."

Julian smiled. "I wasn't going to die Logan, I will always be right here."

Logan's facial expression dropped. "Jules, I… I almost lost you today. It's 2 am and I'm sitting between Kurt and Blaine, and striking up an alliance with the Brightman twins for you. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't think I almost lost you."

"It wasn't that bad I-"

"Yes it was!" Logan grabbed Julian's face. "I found you, I saw you laying there. You were bleeding out! You were dying in a pool in your blood! It was sickening, and you're in here just saying it wasn't that bad?"

Julian pushed away Logan's hand. "You don't care about me this much, Lo. I know you don't, so why don't you just leave?"

"Because I care about you so much Julian! I care about you so much that my heart aches to lay in bed a night all alone! I never liked you Julian!" Julian's face fell at this. "I… I loved you… since we met, Jules."

The actors face was starting to become screwed up with unshed tears. "Then why was I never enough for you?"

"Maybe because you told us all you were straight…"

Julian smiled and laughed a little. "Well… I kind am." He smiled again as Logan's face fell into equal parts sad and confused. "I'm bi-sexual, dumb ass..."

The n Logan did something that Julian could have only ever dreamed about. He took the actors face in his hands and kissed like there was no tomorrow. The heart meter started to beep rapidly, and two nurses came in with shocked faces. However, the world around the two didn't matter, and when the need for oxygen became too much they pulled apart.

Logan and Julian were finally together. Derek smiled as he looked through the window. Both of them had delt with crap in their life, and they needed each other, and Logan had finally realized that…


End file.
